Faux Raccorps
by SexySpectrum
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fiction BODYSWITCH par WinterBlume. Tous les pires cauchemars d'Hermione se sont réalisés: Elle est devenue une bimbo des plus imbéciles et rate tous ses cours d'une manière assez spectaculaire. Tous les profs ont même abandonné de la voir un jour réussir ses A.S.P.I.C . Au moins, ça ne peut pas devenir pire. Pas vrai? (Tomione)
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Faux Raccorps (Titre Original: **Bodyswitch**)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire non plus ne m'appartient pas puisque je ne fais qu'une modeste **TRADUCTION** de la génialissime fiction de **Winterblume** qui s'appelle Bodyswitch. Il y a un lien sur mon profil pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par la version originale!

**Note de l'auteur (Winterblume) :** Cette fanfiction se passe à la fin du 7ème livre, quand Voldemort attaque Poudlard alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione essayent trouver le diadème de serdaigle. Dans le livre, Harry part chercher le diadème seul, alors que Ron et Hermione vont dans la chambre des secrets. Lorsque cette histoire commence, Ron et Hermione se séparent aussi, Ron s'occupe de la coupe et Hermione de Nagini!

Notre de votre très humble traductrice: dites les gars, si vous voyez des fautes de français... Genre, de la mauvaise traduction n'hésitez VRAIMENT pas à me les signaler! Sinon c'est une fanfiction génialissime j'espère vraiment que je saurai vous en faire profiter! (C'est un TOMIONE! si jamais. Et c'est trop bien!) (J'espère que vous appréciez le jeu de mot du titre. merci à LV.)

**Merci à ceux qui donneraient une chance à cette traduction et merci mille fois à ceux qui me laisseraient un mot! :) (**prouvez à l'auteur qu'elle a eu raison de me faire confiance! ;) )

* * *

Hermione courrait dans le couloir, regardant frénétiquement de tous les côtés. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait ses jambes trembler sous l'effort : elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vraiment en train de se passer. C'était encore pire que lorsqu'Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient échappés de Gringotts, et ils avaient fait ça à dos de _dragon _! Le plus bizarre, était sans doute qu'ils avaient eu le temps de se préparer, elle savait que cette guerre allait se terminer par une bataille... Et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était devant le fait accompli, elle se rendait bien compte que malgré le nombre de fois qu'elle s'était répété qu'il allait falloir se battre, défendre sa vie, rien n'aurait réellement pu la préparer à ça. Elle essaya de regagner son souffle, mais impossible, sa respiration était beaucoup trop saccadée. Quant à l'idée de s'arrêter, même quelques secondes, pour récupérer c'était tout simplement impensable. Elle devait donc faire avec son poing de côté, ses jambes fatiguées et son cerveau tout simplement trop paniqué pour être parfaitement fonctionnel. L'envie de s'arrêter se représenta. Mais non : elle devait absolument trouver Nagini – et cet imbécile de serpent pouvait se trouver n'importe où ! Elle tourna à angle droit dans un couloir, déviant du passage qu'elle avait favorisé jusqu'à présent, et manqua de justesse de trébucher sur des débris : cette fois, Poudlard n'était vraiment pas épargnée. Elle avait ressenti un choc lorsqu'elle avait vu les premiers murs tomber, mais en pleine bataille, il n'y avait vraiment pas le temps de s'éterniser sur des objets, surtout quand la plupart de ses amis étaient aussi en train de risquer leurs vies. C'est en imaginant la possibilité que les personnes avec qui elle avait passé sept ans soient aussi mal en point que le château lui-même qu'Hermione senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle espérait vraiment que Ron aille bien. Son fidèle cerveau, toujours prêt à lui fournir des images pour nourrir son inquiétude lui présenta Ron, mort dans la chambre des secrets, la coupe de Poufsouffle intacte dans ses mains froides. Foutu Voldemort, le maudit Hermione dans sa tête. Mais il était capital qu'elle reste optimiste. Ron était sans doute en grande forme. Et Harry aussi, d'ailleurs. La seule chose qu'il leur restait à faire était de détruire les derniers horcruxes. Ce qui allait être un jeu d'enfant, bien entendu ! Il ne s'agissait pas _du tout_ d'objets quasiment indestructible ! pensa-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer le ton sarcastique de sa pensée. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Pour être plus efficaces : Ron devait détruire la coupe, Harry devait localiser le diadème – et avec un peu de chance, c'était déjà fait - , et du coup, elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper de ce satané serpent. Allez, Hermione, essaya-t-elle de s'encourage : tu en es plus que capable.

Elle pouvait entendre la bataille en arrière plan, elle s'en éloignait petit à petit, mais cela n'empêchait pas son ventre de se transformer en un sac de nœud, se resserrant traîtreusement à chaque battement de son cœur. La vérité, c'est qu'elle était morte de peur. Elle avait tellement d'amis – qui eux, étaient sur le champ de bataille – en train de se battre pour rester en vie ! Elle essaya de contrôler sa culpabilité : il fallait qu'ils détruisent les horcruxes pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'avoir une chance de gagner, et elle sentait la victoire si proche... Vraiment c'était nécessaire qu'elle s'éloigne, bientôt Voldemort serait à nouveau mortel, et ensuite ils seraient à un coup de baguette de finir cette guerre victorieux. C'est au moment où cette pensée pleine d'espoir avait traversé son esprit qu'un sort passa à côté d'elle, la manquant de quelques centimètres.

- merde. » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se jeta immédiatement contre le côté le plus proche, et leva en même temps sa baguette prête à se défendre du mangemort qui était juste en face d'elle.

Il était grand, plus grand qu'un homme moyen. Son masque luisait d'une lueur presque fantomatique dans ce coin de Poudlard qui n'était plus éclairé depuis le premier assaut, tôt dans la matinée. Elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer son corps, drapé dans la robe noire. Heureusement qu'il avait ce stupide masque : il lui permettait d'estimer où se trouvait son corps. Elle leva donc immédiatement sa baguette et jeta un sort jaunâtre dans sa direction. Et franchement, elle aurait été prête à parier qu'il l'aurait atteint si un _autre_ mangemort n'était pas apparu d'elle ne savait où, la déconcentrant. Il l'attaqua aussitôt et malgré le bouclier qu'Hermione fit apparaître à la dernière minute, la force de l'impacte du sort contre sa protection la projeta contre le mur.

-Aie » lâcha-t-elle avec colère. Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber son optimisme, qui avait été un compagnon plutôt fidèle jusqu'à présent : mais vraiment, si elle devait regarder la vérité en face, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était dans de sales draps. Elle se releva, notant qu'elle avait un peu mal au dos, là où elle avait heurté le mur, et la baguette levée et prête à agir, leur lança :  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? La bataille est dehors. »

Un des mangemorts, dont le masque argenté était partiellement noirci par de la suie haussa des épaules : « On... on les supporte moralement... euh...d'ici ? » en voyant l'air dubitatif d'Hermione il ajouta : « je suis sûr que les autres gagneront tout aussi facilement sans nous ! » L'autre mangemort hocha vigoureusement de la tête preuve de son soutien quant à l'idée de son co-équipier. « D'ailleurs » ajouta-t-il « personne ne remarquera qu'on est partis. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna « quel bande d'abrutis » tout en levant sa baguette d'une manière plus décidée. Elle se concentra et essaya de rassembler sa magie contre les bouts de pierres cassées qui gisaient, éparpillées, sur le sol du couloir. Elle leva un peu sa baguette et sentit que son sort était en train de marcher : elle sentait que sa magie subissait un effort en soulevant les pierres, qui commençaient à lé autre mouvement de baguette, et les pierres se précipitèrent sur les deux hommes. En voyant clairement ce qui était sur le point de leur arriver, les deux hommes levèrent leurs baguettes...et réussirent à créer des boucliers à temps. Malheureusement pour lui, le mangemort au masque plein de suie, leva sa baguette un peu trop tard et d'une manière presqu'hésitante. Hermione vit donc un de ses projectiles pénétrer le bouclier trop fin et s'écraser contre le côté droit du mangemort qui cria de douleur. Hermione ainsi que le mangemort qui avait eu un bon réflexe grimacèrent (bien que celui-ci pu le cacher derrière son masque) en entendant les os craquer, et en voyant son corps se faire projeter quelque part derrières les débris. Hermione se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas mort, mais au moins elle l'avait assez sévèrement assommé. c'était toujours ça de gagné.

-Avada Kedavra ! »

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement alors que le sort vert se précipitait vers elle. Elle du rassembler toute sa volonté pour quitter son état de paralysie effrayée et de justesse, elle réussi à l'éviter. C'était vraiment moins une. La lumière verte s'écrasa sans dommage sur le sol de pierre, exactement là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. La main tremblante, sa peur étant revenue encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsqu'elle courrait, elle brandit sa baguette et lança furieusement un sort contre le Mangemort restant. Mais contrairement à la plupart des imbéciles endimanchés que Voldemort avait sous sa botte, celui-là semblait avoir un minimum de capacité : d'un geste de la main, il annula son attaque, et en renvoya une qui fit brutalement tomber Hermione contre le sol. Elle se releva et d'une main enleva la poussière de ses habits, tenant de l'autre sa baguette. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qu'elle foudroyait du regard.

-Et maintenant » dit-il avec mépris « plus d'idées ? »

-Dans tes rêves » gronda Hermione.

Toujours tenant fermement sa baguette, elle plaça son bras devant elle. Sa magie suivit son exemple et se rassembla rapidement en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne difficilement contrôlable. D'un geste rapide, elle ramena son bras sur le côté. Le mouvement activa sa magie et, comme une onde de choc, elle balaya le corridor, laissant derrière de profondes fissures sur le sol. Hermione regarda avec anticipation sa magie s'écraser furieusement contre le mangemort. C'était un sort plutôt impressionnant, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se battre encore longtemps après quelque chose du sentit une pointe de soulagement en voyant le mangemort se faire brutalement projeter en arrière, elle retint sa respiration en voyant que le choc le faisait tituber en direction d'une fenêtre... : S'il vous plaît, pensa-t-elle, faites qu'il passe à travers ! Elle avait perdu bien trop de temps à se battre, et Nagini n'allait sans doute pas venir à sa rencontre. Malheureusement, le mangemort tint bon et se redressa, plus menaçant que jamais. Finalement, il se redressa complètement et taillada l'air de sa baguette. Hermione put tout de même constater qu'en se débattant contre son sort, il s'était entaillé le bras, et du sang s'écrasait lentement contre le sol. En voyant cela, Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui acheva d'énerver l'homme :

-Stupide sang-de-bourbe. » cracha-t-il.

Hermione qui avait regagné un semblant de confiance en voyant qu'il était loin d'être indestructible répondit :

-Oh, alors tout à coup, tu sais qui je suis ? » lui répondit-elle d'un air moqueur voire légèrement arrogant.

l'homme leva sa baguette et cracha d'une manière un peu inquiétante : « Mon maître me récompensera quand je lui apporterai ta tête. »

Hermione fit une moue de dégoût mais n'eut pas le temps de commenter la déclaration du mangemort puisque celui-ci venait de lui lancer un nouveau sort.

_Il est vraiment borné, celui-ci_

Adroitement, Hermione fit un pas de côté et évita le sort. Décidément, elle sentait que l'issue du combat pouvait être à son avantage. Elle sourit triomphalement en fixant le mangemort dans les yeux - enfin, dans les trous du masque, - faisant le pari que plus elle rendrait le mangemort fou de rage, moins il serait efficace et donc, dangereux. Il bougea sa baguette une nouvelle fois, et Hermione décida d'essayer de contrer l'attaque avec un de ses sorts plutôt que de l'éviter physiquement, quand elle entendit un horrible bruit venant de derrière elle.

Son sang se glaça. La baguette toujours levée en direction du mangemort devant elle, elle tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui était _derrière_. Avec horreur elle remarqua un autre mangemort qui était arrivé silencieusement – jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse tomber une armure, vraisemblablement le bruit qu'elle avait entendu – pour la surprendre. Hermione pu à peine apercevoir le sort qui se précipitait sur elle. Du coin de l'œil elle vit son adversaire principal choisir ce moment pour l'attaquer aussi. Elle était coincée entre deux sorts qui n'allaient pas tarder à entrer en collision.

Désespérement Hermione essaya de se jeter hors de la course prévisible des deux sorts. Mais il était évident qu'elle serait trop lente.

Elle était sûre d'être touchée par au moins l'un des deux. Hermione sentit la somme des trois magies crépiter dans l'air, elle sentit aussi la fumée épaisse qui émanait du château brûlant. Pour la deuxième fois, elle se sentit profondément désolée pour cette école dont elle connaissait l'histoire sur le bout des doigts... Et dans laquelle elle s'était fait ses premiers amis. Son sang se précipita violemment dans ses oreilles, bloquant une partie de ses sensations, mais elle vit quand même les deux sorts grésiller fatalement en arrivant sur elle.

La dernière pensée d'Hermione fut pleine d'espoir : Pourvu qu'Harry botte les fesses de cet abruti de Voldemort à la con.

Et elle s'évanouit là où même la douleur ne pu la suivre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à **Humeur Vagabonde** et **So-darkCorleone** d'avoir laissé un commentaire! J'espère que ce chapitre saura plus vous convaincre que le premier!  
Encore une fois, si vous avez des critiques ou des conseils, n'hésitez pas!

_(Trop désolée pour le Repost! J'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié quelque chose de capital, bravo à moi! Encore désolée! D:)_

* * *

Lorsque Hermione reprit conscience, sa bouche émit un grognement. Son esprit était encore bien trop enfoncé dans les méandres de la confusion pour réussir à comprendre quoique ce soit. À ce moment précis, si on lui avait demandé de répondre à des questions très simples, telles que son âge, son prénom, ou la ville dans laquelle elle était née, et qu'elle avait été en mesure de parler – ce qui n'était pas le cas pour l'instant – elle aurait été incapable de répondre. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne fut qu'une masse humanoïde sans la moindre réflexion. Puis elle se rendit compte, tout en ayant pas la moindre idée de son identité ou de sa vie, qu'elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. Un peu comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui transpercer la boîte crânienne avec une perceuse. La douleur lui donna un haut le cœur qu'elle eut tout le mal du monde à réprimer.

Elle réussi à regagner un minimum de présence d'esprit lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur tomber contre son dos et rebondir un peu plus loin. Comme si quelqu'un venait de lui lancer un objet dessus. Les souvenirs affluèrent en masse dans sa tête, et, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Hermione ressenti de la peur.

- Oh, Merlin » gémit-elle avec difficulté « c'est quoi ce cirque ? »

- Je ne le redirai pas. » Une voix des plus désagréable pénétra sa pauvre tête. « lève-toi. J'ai des choses à faire et tu es déjà en train de me retarder. »

-Ngh » répondit-elle d'une manière extrêmement sophistiquée. Elle s'appliqua à rouler pour se mettre sur le dos, tout en essayant de ne pas se mettre tout de suite à tenter de reconstituer les événements. Son état mental n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ça. Elle serra des dents en constatant qu'elle avait décidément un mal de tête horrible. Elle était à peine parvenue à bouger que quelqu'un d'assez proche, probablement le type détestable d'avant, soupira d'agacement.

-Dépêche-toi. » Rarement avait-elle entendu un ton aussi autoritaire, et aussi désagréable. Pas vraiment un mélange avenant, en somme.

Hermione essaya de calmer sa nausée : _Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. _S'intima-t-elle : elle avait les yeux fermés, et pourtant avait l'impression que son corps était sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Contrôler sa respiration ne l'aida malheureusement pas pour sa nausée, mais au moins, cela eut le mérite de remettre en marche son cerveau. Comme électrocutée, Hermione se redressa alors que les souvenirs se bousculaient clairement dans sa tête. Les horcruxes ! Elle devait... Il y avait des mangemorts ! Et où était sa baguette, bordel ? Frénétiquement, Hermione tâta la couverture pour essayer de mettre la main sur sa plus précieuse alliée, ses yeux regardant dans tous les sens afin de se préparer à l'attaque ou à la dé s'attendait vraiment à voir autour d'elle les couloirs mutilés de Poudlard et les mangemorts s'approcher d'elle inexorablement alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un énorme lit plutôt confortable, et une chambre somme toute plutôt banale. Oui, cela aurait pu être une amélioration très nette face à la possibilité de se trouver dans un château assiégé, à un détail près : sous le drap de soie, elle était complètement nue.

Pas de baguette et un sentiment d'exposition horriblement gênant. Hermione fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : elle tira la couverture pour la coincer au niveau de ses épaules.

-Quoi ? » marmonna-t-elle avec confusion, sa voix sonnant étrangement à ses oreilles.

- Je suis sérieux. » La voix d'avant répondit aussitôt. « pars. »

Rougissant comme jamais avant dans sa courte vie, Hermione se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait un homme – plus vraisemblablement un _jeune_ homme – dans la même pièce qu'elle. Paralysée par la peur et l'incompréhension quant à sa situation, elle remua avec hésitation sur le lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, et leva finalement les yeux vers l'autre occupant de la pièce. Pendant un instant qui sembla durer des heures, elle eut très nettement l'impression que ses capacités cognitives avaient décidé de se faire la malle et de prendre des vacances. Elle fixa donc bêtement la personne qui se tenait à deux pas du lit. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, occupé à fourrer un nombre plutôt impressionnant de parchemins dans ce qui semblait être un sac d'école. Ce n'était ni son air hostile ou son agacement évident qui choqua Hermione, ni d'ailleurs le fait qu'il portait un uniforme de Serpentard. Non. Le problème, c'est qu'elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

Une peau pâle bizarrement séduisante, grand, svelte, et un visage extravagamment beau, il ressemblait exactement à la photo qu'Hermione avait trouvé dans un vieil album de promotion d'élèves. C'était par curiosité qu'elle s'était rendue dans ce coin presque abandonné de la bibliothèque de Poudlard : peu de gens s'intéressaient à la tête qu'avaient les élèves ayant passé leur temps dans les mêmes couloirs qu'eux plus de 50 ans avant.

En se réveillant, elle avait ressenti de la confusion et une bonne dose d'angoisse. Maintenant, elle était absolument terrorisée.

Parce que le garçon qu'elle avait devant les yeux était Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Fermant son sac avec un bruit sourd, le jeune Voldemort tourna son attention vers elle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de peur alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir.  
-Est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse sortir manuellement ? » Il avait pris un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doucereux, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe : elle sentait la menace qui était plus ou moins habilement dissimulée.

Elle le regarda comme si elle était une biche face au canon du fusil d'un chasseur. Elle sentait que ses muscles tremblaient d'anticipation, prêts à fuir en cas d'attaque. En vain, elle essaya de lui répondre, mais ne fut capable que de secouer la tête. Riddle fronça des sourcils avec colère et reprit d'un ton sec :

- Dépêche-toi, alors ! »

Hermione se demanda avec horreur ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle se leva en tremblant, essayant de calculer ses chances de survie. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer dans le lit parce que les tâches de sang seraient plus faciles à enlever sur le sol que sur les draps ? Non, c'était complètement stupide comme raisonnement, c'était un sorcier, un coup de baguette et plus de sang nulle part ! Ou alors, il voulait la traîner dans un donjon pour pouvoir la torturer? Ça c'était nettement plus probable. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration, parce que si la panique prenait le meilleur d'elle même, ce serait définitivement foutu. Elle mis les pieds à terre et se redressa : Riddle surveillait ses mouvements silencieusement. Comme un faucon surveillerait une souris. Ou plutôt comme un _serpent_ surveillerait sa proie. Mais alors qu'Hermione réajustait plus fermement la couverture autour d'elle – Merlin, pourquoi était-elle nue ?- le serpentard s'avança avec colère dans sa direction.

-Non » Cracha-t-il « Tu laisses ça ici.

Avant même qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de ne serait-ce esquisser une protestation, Riddle attrapa violemment la couverture et la tira avec la même énergie, laissant Hermione morte de honte. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle s'évanouisse de peur ou de honte. Bon sang, elle était complètement nue devant Voldemort !

Miraculeusement, elle réussi à rester conscience et le regarda avec anxiété. C'était terriblement humiliant – et c'était sans doute tout le but de la manœuvre. Maintenant, elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Une mort rapide, un endoloris plutôt supportable – ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle en subirait un – ou, qui sait, peut être qu'elle allait se faire ouvrir de haut en bas par un Riddle complètement dingue riant d'un air maniaque tout en s'aspergeant de son sang et de ses entrailles. Mais au final, rien de tout cela n'arriva, elle reçut simplement un autre regard noir teinté de mépris :

-Ne laisse aucune de tes affaires ici. » Commanda-t-il d'une voix acide. Puis il pointa le sol du doigt. Hermione fronça les sourcils vu l'impolitesse de son ton, mais décida – tout bien réfléchi – qu'elle n'était vraiment pas en position de commenter l'éducation du mage noir. Elle suivit donc du regard le doigt de Riddle pour voir ce qu'il désignait et remarqua quelques habits éparpillés par terre. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle joue le jeu – toujours complètement apeurée, elle commença donc à ramasser les habits avec des doigts tremblants. Elle était absolument certaine qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu, et de toute manière, jamais elle n'aurait acheté de slip aussi provocant. Donc ce n'était définitivement pas les habits qu'elle avait porté avant de perdre connaissance. Mais bon, dans la situation dans laquelle elle était, elle ne pouvait carrément pas faire la difficile.

Après, enfiler le slip d'une inconnue, c'était quand même vraiment bizarre et un peu dérangeant, mais au point ou elle en était... Elle s'abstint donc de commenter l'état des faits. Hâtivement, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler le reste des habits, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle était en train de mettre un uniforme de serpentard. Elle avait à peine terminé de boutonner la chemise que Riddle ajouta de son ton impatient et détestable :

- Tu es _encore_ là ? »

Sans même la regarder, il la chassa d'un signe de la main. Hermione pinça des lèvres mais n'ajouta rien quant à sa manière plus que condescendante de s'exprimer. Après tout, Riddle ne l'avait toujours pas tuée, ce que était clairement un point positif. Mieux valait donc ne pas le provoquer.

Avec des jambes tremblantes elle se dirigea vers la porte, s'attendant à ce qu'il profite de son dos tourné pour lui lancer un sort. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva et Hermione eut vraiment du mal à croire sa chance en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Sa confusion augmenta encore d'un cran lorsqu'elle tituba dans ce qui ne pouvait être que la salle commune des serpentards. Quelques élèves étaient d'ailleurs tranquillement installés sur les canapés, lui lançant des regards inquisiteur. Hermione les regarda avec perplexité : qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à traîner là ? Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué ?Le château était attaqué de toutes parts ! Hermione se retint de secouer le premier élève à portée de main pour lui remettre les idées en place. Après tout, il s'agissait de Serpentard, et Voldemort étant dans la chambre juste à côté. Logiquement ils devaient être dans son camp.

Le plus vite possible, et avec un mauvais pressentiment, elle traversa la salle et se dépêcha d'en sortir. À peine dehors, elle se mis à courir, dans le but de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Voldemort – qui déshabillait ses prisonniers et les mettait dans un lit – et elle. Pas la peine de s'éterniser dans le coin : elle tâta la robe qu'elle portait et sentit un peu de la fameuse chance qui l'avait si souvent accompagnée, elle et ses amis, parce que coincée dans une des poches, il y avait une baguette.

Prête à reprendre le combat, elle prit les escaliers aussi vite que possible, laissant les donjons derrière elle, dans l'espoir de rejoindre la bataille. Le bon point, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas vu Nagini dans la chambre, ce qui voulait dire que le serpent traînait tout seul dans le château.

Mais la seule chose qu'elle réussi à faire, en courant comme une dératée dans les couloirs, l'air paniqué et les yeux fous en plus, fut de gagner quelques regards étonnés, amusés voire carrément moqueur et méprisant, des quelques étudiants qui marchaient calmement dans les couloirs.

Estomaquée, Hermione s'arrêta dans la hall d'entrée et laissa le bras qui tenait la baguette retomber mollement le long de son corps. Il n'y avait aucune trace de destruction : pas de murs effondrés, pas de mangemorts essayant de tuer tout ce qui leur passait devant les yeux, et pas de Voldemort – version serpent – menaçant de tous les massacrer. Au lieu de ça, les étudiants marchaient tranquillement, certains en rigolant, d'autre perdus dans leurs pensées, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour tout à fait normal.

_Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond_ Pensa-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Discrètement elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son uniforme et quitta la hall d'entrée en marchant d'un bon pas en s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du château. Partout où elle allait, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de bataille. Tout était calme.

Hermione commença vraiment à soupçonner qu'elle n'avait pas fait _que_ perdre connaissance, quand elle réalisa quelque chose qui la fit s'arrêter sur place : elle ne reconnaissait aucun élève. Même les gryffondors lui étaient inconnus.

Se sentant – encore une fois – sur le point de s'évanouir, Hermione se glissa dans les toilettes les plus proche pour essayer de se calmer. Elle essayait fébrilement de considérer toutes les implications de sa situation. Elle se pencha au dessus du lavabo faisant un bol de ses mains, prête à s'asperger de l'eau sur le visage. Alors qu'elle se redressait et qu'elle faisait face au miroir, son sang se glaça abruptement dans ses veines et un grognement étranglé sortit de sa bouche.

Une parfaite inconnue lui rendait son regard.

Tombant bien après ses épaules et s'arrêtant au milieu de son dos, la fille avait de long cheveux noirs, très lisses, et visiblement _très_ entretenus. Ils encadraient magnifiquement son visage à la peau d'une blancheur paraissant un peu artificielle. Des yeux en amandes donc l'iris brun était rendu encore plus sombre par les longs cils qui soulignaient ses yeux... En fait, tous les traits de l'inconnue étaient «beaux » et délicats : des pommettes hautes, des épaules fines, un cou mince, des lèvres pleines cela allait parfaitement avec la corpulence mince et plutôt petite de la serpentarde.

Hermione fixa un instant de plus la réflexion du miroir et plissa le nez de dégoût. Elle avait l'air d'une peste complètement vaine et superficielle. C'était complètement dingue et cent-pour-cent horrible. Avec circonspection, elle tira sur une mèche des cheveux, et eut immédiatement envie de vomir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Hermione grimaça à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. La fille en face d'elle fit de même, ce qui lui donna un air dédaigneux absolument insupportable. Hermione fut tentée de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais à part lui ouvrir la main, elle n'en tirerait sans doute rien de bien. Mais Merlin ! Ce n'était pas elle ! Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son corps ? Horrifiée elle serra fort entre ses bras le sac qu'elle avait ramassé dans la chambre de Riddle et inspira profondément. Cela ne lui fit pas vraiment de bien et elle tituba en sortant des toilettes et...

-Umpf » Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle rentrait la tête la première contre quelqu'un.

-Regarde où tu vas » cracha une voix, et ce qu'elle devina comme étant des mains la repoussèrent violemment. Hermione leva les yeux et ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise de voir Tom Riddle la fusillant du regard.

-...Euh...Désolée... » dit-elle faiblement.

Automatiquement, sa main se glissa dans la poche de sa robe. Elle se sentit vaguement soulagée quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le bois poli de la baguette. Ce n'était pas la _sienne_, mais Hermione était infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir au moins de quoi se défendre. Un cri aigu ne lui ressemblant absolument pas sorti de sa bouche alors que Riddle l'attrapait par le bras et la traînait soudainement sans aucune délicatesse avec lui. Une montagne de panique s'abattit sur Hermione et la suffoqua presque alors qu'elle ne pouvait être menée qu'à son exécution.

-Dépêche-toi » Déclara Riddle avec autorité. « on est en retard pour le repas du soir. »

-Le repas... du soir ? » répéta Hermione un peu confuse, elle n'essayait même pas de se débattre.

-Merlin, tu es encore plus lente que d'habitude. » Soupira Riddle avec exaspération.

Les pensées d'Hermione commencèrent vraiment à s'emmêler, créant un nœud épais de questions, d'idées, et de pensées. Son sang se précipita dans ses oreilles, son pouls s'accéléra de peur, et elle tenta de jeter des regard suppliants aux élèves qui l'ignoraient joyeusement alors qu'elle était malmenée par le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. C'était vraiment complètement dingue.

À nouveau, elle se sentit mal, et son cerveau lui fourni la seule explication possible : les mangemorts l'avaient tuée, elle était morte, et avait attiré dieu savait comment et pourquoi, en enfer.

Hermione grogna, ce qui eut comme effet de faire tourner la tête de Riddle qui la regarda avec dégoût alors que Hermione se lamentait mentalement. Son moi de onze ans aurait vraiment du prendre la lettre de Poudlard et la mettre au feu. Qu'en était-il de son rêve de devenir une chimiste spécialisée en analytique?Saleté de hiboux postier ! Elle aurait du se douter à ce moment là que ça sentait le coup fourré !

-Tu es vraiment agaçante aujourd'hui » n'hésita absolument pas à l'informer Riddle. Il la regarda avec suspicion et ajouta : « est-ce que tu es au moins allée à un de tes cours aujourd'hui ? »

-euh » répondit bêtement Hermione.

Riddle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération : « Encore ? Combien de cours as-tu sèche cette semaine ? «

Hermione serra des dents face à son air suffisant mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Si elle était en enfer, alors forcément elle se trouvait à côté de Satan lui-même, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le contrarier.

Cela dit, elle avait quand même très envie de réussir à lui échapper. Il était détestable, elle avait terriblement peur de lui, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris ses intentions. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta de marcher, forçant Riddle à s'arrêter aussi. L'agacement traversa son visage et Hermione fouilla rapidement dans «son » sac. Il lui fallait absolument une distraction pour essayer de s'en sortir. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Ses doigts tremblants s'arrêtèrent sur ses devoirs – enfin les devoirs de la fille – et elle en saisi un au hasard. _Voilà_ pensa-t-elle et elle le brandit devant elle.

-Je dois absolument voir un professeur à ce sujet ! »déclara-t-elle à Riddle avec un air tragique qui avait été bien familier à Ron et Harry. Riddle fronça du nez de dégoût et ajouta :  
-Pourquoi ? »

-A cause de... » Hermione regarda la note et senti son estomac tomber dans ses talons. Elle venait de voir un T. _Troll._ « De ce... »

Riddle ricana d'une manière extrêmement agaçante. Hermione fut bien forcée d'admettre – cela dit – qu'il était quand même vraiment canon, même si la manière dont il utilisait sciemment son physique pour être apprécié la mettait déjà hors d'elle.

-Je doute que Dumbledore puisse t'aider à améliorer ton essai, ma chère. » Riddle lui fit un sourire éclatant très charmant mais surtout parfaitement hypocrite et la prit par les épaules. « Il faut que tu voies la vérité en face. Tu n'es juste pas faite pour étudier ! »

Hermione du mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas l'attaquer, se concentrant désespérément sur la porte de sortie qu'elle avait trouvé essaya de se calmer : Dumbledore -Dieu savait comment – était dans le coin ?son estomac lui donna l'impression de s'être rempli de plomb en une seconde. L'ancien directeur était mort. Donc, elle était bel et bien morte aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore faisait en enfer ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, _trésor _» il y avait une ironie mordante dans son surnom « affectueux »bien que Riddle ait employé un ton charmeur : « tu as beaucoup d'autres talents. Les devoirs et les choses intellectuelles en général n'en font juste pas partie. »

Hermione était parfaitement capable de comprendre et ressentir le mépris et la moquerie couler le long de sa phrase. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'elle ne le remarquait pas ? Le con ? Elle essaya de garder son calme mais le sarcasme avait fait mouche. l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à son intelligence manqua de faire exploser Hermione de colère.

-Je vais quand même voir Dumbledore. » dit-elle les dents serrées.

Elle vit les yeux de Riddle passer du gris-vert au rouge l'espace d'un instant et regretta immédiatement sa phrase. Mais contre toute attente, il se maîtrisa, ne la réduit pas en miette et lui offrit – ou plutôt l'informa – tranquillement :

-Je t'accompagne."


End file.
